Géminis
by Cabeza de huevo
Summary: Atada a un presagio que nunca deseo, Elsa decide afrontar el problema de raíz ¿Pero que pasara cuando sepa que el destino le tenga preparado algo diferente?


**Buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora que sea. Bien antes que nada si entraste a leer esta historia llámese curiosidad u ocio o la razón que fuese déjame darte la más cordial bienvenida acompañado de un agradecimiento de mi parte. Literalmente pasaron demasiados años desde que cree mi cuenta pero apenas me anime a escribir, es una locura cierto, pero estoy realmente feliz por dar ese paso.**

**Y precisamente quise hacer un escrito diferente a lo usual, si eres de esas personas que está buscando leer algo distinto de lo habitual, bienvenido/a.**

**Quiero aclarar desde un principio que el suscrito que escribe este fanfic es macho alfa espalda plateada, pelo en pecho, sangre nórdica, barba de leñador, brazos de medallista olímpico, voz de espartano, ****pectorales de acero y fuerza de titán**** le encanta frozen; por lo tanto la franquicia no me pertenece.**

**Y si Leyeron bien… ¡ME ENCANTA FROZEN!**

**Una vez aclarado y renunciando a los derechos de Frozen, comencemos con el fic**

* * *

**Prologo.**

"_**Quien con monstruos lucha, cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo"**_

―Friedrich Nietzsche.

Olvídense de las personas a tu alrededor.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "_O mueres siendo un gran héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en el peor de los villanos_"? No necesita una explicación muy amplia sobre que significa más allá de lo evidente; una traición por parte de un ser amado, una terrible tragedia, un trauma de la niñez inclusive solo se necesite un mal día; las probabilidades son infinitas y las consecuencias de vivirlo en carne propia pueden ser suficientes para desembocar una serie de efectos colaterales. La catarsis, el sentimiento de culpa, el sentimiento de dolor y posteriormente el sentimiento del odio y el rencor. Todos esos factores son fundamentales que hacen cambiar por completo la moral de incluso de la más dulce e inocente de las personas.

Todo ser humano ha tenido una crisis existencial en su vida, de saber porque está aquí saber cuál es su objetividad en la vida donde hay muchas preguntas y nulas respuesta, creando una malsana obsesión por obtenerlas; y a veces esa obsesión puede convertirse en un bucle interminable del que no hay escape.

Pero también puede ser superada a través de experiencias maravillosas e inolvidables.

Pero para eso ocurra se deben pasar por ciertos procesos, saber que se quiere conseguir y todo lo que se derive de ello. Y así adquirimos una capacidad de resolución complementada por una visión y propósito en la vida.

Y Elsa era un ejemplo fehaciente de ello.

Desde esa fatídica noche donde accidentalmente congelo la cabeza de su hermana, su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse. Su miedo crecía al igual que el paso de los años, hasta que el día de la coronación, que, tras tanto tiempo de reprimirse, finalmente colapso.

Elsa se convirtió una víctima más de la rueda del destino, alguien quien fue arrastrado de manera arbitraria a un mundo completamente distinto por el cual estaba forzada a transitar, alguien quien no pertenecía al mundo ordinario, alguien que no nació siendo "normal" y por esa anormalidad quien fue blanco de personas que no estaban preparadas para comprender el don que se le fue otorgado.

Porque a pesar de que ese poder era peligroso y que podía poner en vilo la existencia del mundo entero, también es un poder hermoso, digno de ser poseído por una reina.

Eso sí, la realidad siempre te llega a sorprender, pues aunque haya personas que no están preparadas para comprender tal magnificencia, hay otras que, en contraste, la comprenden lo suficiente como para codiciarla hasta el punto en que están preparadas para saltarse todos los semáforos de la moralidad para poseerla para sí mismos, hacerlo suyo de una u otra manera.

"_Majestad no se convierta en el monstruo que todos creen que es"_

Abrió los ojos y se detuvo justo en el momento antes de hacer algo de lo que quizás podría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida, pero por desgracia, ese momento fue aprovechado por sus captores para capturarla. Después de caer inconsciente debido a la lámpara que se encontraba en el techo del castillo de hielo… Aquella frase del príncipe Hans revoloteaba por su cabeza cuando los guardias del duque y todos aquellos que habían venido a darle caza la estaban trasladando.

A pesar de estar inconsciente, durante el recorrido hubo lapsos de tiempo en que su conciencia regresaba…Y cuando eso pasaba juro que veía a lo lejos a una parvada de cuervos volando alrededor a unos cuantos metros de ella y sus captores. Siguiéndola a donde sea que se dirigían.

Justo después de que los soldados del duque y del príncipe la trajeran a rastras hasta Arendelle posteriormente fue encadenada y encerrada hasta que despertara y decidieran que hacer con ella, ya que estaba más que claro que era una amenaza no solo para el reino, si no para el mundo entero.

A veces solo se necesitan de unos efímeros minutos a solas para que cualquier cosa pudiera ocurrir. Y así paso; entre pestañeos pudo ver que la parvada de cuervos se juntaban en una masa para dar forma a una figura encapuchada quien tras unos segundos de intriga comenzó acercarse hacia una ella quien luchaba por recuperar la conciencia, Elsa podía jurar que esa presencia emanaba un aura nauseabunda que incluso haría palidecer hasta al más desalmado de los criminales.

―Vaya ¿Tú debes ser la reina de las nieves de turno eh?... ―La voz femenina proveniente de aquella figura encapuchada, puso en alerta su sentido de la supervivencia, pero la inconciencia poco a poco se iba apoderando de su ser. ― A pesar del caos que has ocasionado por casi todos los rincones de este mundo, parece ser que tu poder no ha terminado de madurar ―No sabía cómo ni porque pero Elsa juro ver una sonrisa tétrica detrás de esa figura encapuchada―.Y eso en cierta forma es bueno para mí.

Elsa instintivamente quiso alejarse cuanto más le permitiesen las cadenas, la presencia delante de ella gritaba peligro por todas partes.

―No tiene caso que lo intentes cariño, es inevitable escapar de mí, más aun en la condición en la que te encuentras―lentamente la figura se puso de rodillas hasta donde estaba ella, una de sus manos; arrugada, con manchas y prominentes uñas largas viajo hasta ella con la intención de acariciar su cabello. ―. Hasta los reyes son capaces de caer… tarde o temprano, pero lo hacen, memorízalo bien.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso aquel intruso lo decía porque venía a lastimarla?, más aun ¿Cómo hizo esa figura para entrar a su celda si se supone que los guardias del duque la dejaron bien cerrada? No lo sabía y eso generó cierta incertidumbre en ella e hizo que su miedo se incrementara poco a poco. La indefensa monarca quería hablar pero no podía, las palabras no salían, quería alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondía… quería que la encapuchada se alejara de ella.

―Mírate, tan temerosa como un cachorrito ―los dedos de la figura se detenían a escasos milímetros del rostro de la joven monarca ―. Y ese miedo te hace peligrosa.

Tras rozar los dedos que presentaban arrugas hizo que la reina se estremeciera por unos instantes.

―No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por encontrarte en este estado, es perfecto para mi plan.

Cuando su mente cada vez se hacía más difusa, la peli platina hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder mover sus labios.

― ¿P-plan? ―Pregunto ella con dificultad ― ¿Q-que es lo que… quieres… d-de m-mi?

Aparentemente la joven tenía una fuerza de voluntad enorme cosa que sobresalto un poco a la intrusa por unos instantes, más sin embargo tan pronto como su sorpresa vino, desapareció

―No es el momento que lo sepas, no aun ―Contestaba la encapuchada con agraciada sutileza ―.Pero pronto lo sabrás ―El miasma lentamente comenzaba a inundar la celda donde se encontraba encadenada mareando a la reina peli plateada ―.Por ahora vuelve a tu siesta.

Sus parpados nuevamente se sintieron pesados, la visión borrosa se tornó oscura y la joven monarca desfalleció, todo ante la mirada divertida de la intrusa quien sus intenciones para con ella ciertamente eran desconocidas.

Con esa premisa, la encapuchada saco de su manga larga un jeringa con una prominente aguja de color dorado, tomando entre sus arrugadas manos el brazo de la desfallecida reina hundió la aguja sobre la delicada piel.

―La magia es un arte compleja. Desconocida por muchos, temida por otros ―Susurraba mientras que con su dedo pulgar jalaba hacia arriba el embolo de la Jeringa ― y a veces mancillada por la avaricia de algunos.

Tras terminar de extraer la sangre de la joven la encapuchada observaba con devoción el pequeño recipiente jugueteándolo entre sus dedos claramente satisfecha

―Está hecho… Por ahora no recordaras nada de nuestro pequeño encuentro, pero cuando las lagunas mentales comiencen a invadir tu cabeza sé que estarás más que impaciente por buscar respuestas ―hablaba de manera enigmática observando la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el reino desde la ventana de la celda ―, y cuando eso ocurra estaré encantada de "mostrártelas"

Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, un extraño humo negruzco viajo al antebrazo de la joven reina para curar la herida por completo y así no sospechara nada de lo sucedido hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, para cuando despertara podría concentrarse en sus propios problemas.

La intrusa se levantaba lentamente mirando con cierta prepotencia a la inconsciente reina, casi de forma desdeñosa, pero por extraño que parezca la sonrisa en su rostro no había sido borrada de su rostro en ningún momento.

―Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto, pequeña Elsa ―Lentamente la figura encapuchada comenzaba a desmoronarse en una pequeña parvada de cuervos que habían entrado minutos atrás y que ahora salían volando desde la ventana de la celda ―.Cuando tu poder haya madurado por completo.

* * *

Los parpados le pesaban más de la cuenta.

Esta era la sexta ocasión que ocurría ese sueño tan extraño, la primera vez que lo experimento, fue una experiencia tétrica y aterradora que la hizo gritar, sobra decir que más de medio castillo subió con prisa para averiguar que era lo que le pasaba o en su defecto si alguien se había infiltrado en su cuarto con perversas intensiones, aunque la segunda opción quizás podría sonar un poco ridícula.

En el momento que se dio cuenta de su situación sobra decir que se mostraba tan avergonzada que quería que la tierra se la tragase por el momento en lugar de mirar los rostros desencajados de sus sirvientes, pero grande fue su sorpresa que los vio detenidamente, podría notar genuino desasosiego en ellos pues estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que le llegara a pasar ¡¿Y qué decir de Anna?! Estuvo a punto de hacer santo y saña para comprobar si Elsa estaba bien.

Pasó un generoso lapso de tiempo cuando el mismo sueño volvió a repetirse, justo después de caer enferma en el cumpleaños de su hermana y por ende guardar reposo, la experiencia no fue tan extrema como la primera vez ya que en estar en brazos de su hermana le brindaba cierto consuelo, aun así sintió que era más real que la primera vez.

A partir de la tercera vez se dio cuenta de que había un patrón, un lapso de tiempo… sin temor a equivocarse esa pesadilla ocurría a final de cada mes, cuando había noche de luna llena. Los sueños se sentían más nítidos como si en vez de sueños fueran recuerdos y mostraban un escenario diferente al anterior, mas sin embargo había algo en común… la última vez soñó que estaba en una playa a plena luz de luna llena, mirando fijamente a las olas en medio de una tormenta.

Volteaba con decisión mirando el imponente océano, sintiendo entre sus pies descalzos la fría arena, pero algo como eso no le afectaba ya que el frio era parte de ella, emprendió carrera hacia las olas lanzando un rayo de hielo congelando gran parte de la masa de agua, para posteriormente correr por el nuevo camino congelado, aunque no tuviera ni idea porque lo hacía y hacia donde se dirigía.

Las olas se hacían más grandes y agresivas, resquebrajando el hielo recién formado, lo sentía en las plantas de sus pies y le hacían perder el equilibrio, desesperadamente lanzo otro rayo para mantener firme la plataforma de tal manera que las olas no pidieran romperlo, avanzo nuevamente adentrándose en el océano, lanzando mas rayos y creando un camino, como cuando huyo de su palacio meses atrás.

Pero a medida que avanzaba más, la tormenta rugía con potencia dificultándole las cosas a la joven monarca, las grietas volvían a serpentear y un relámpago sonó tan potente que llego a alumbrar al horizonte mostrando un enorme volcán, a juzgar por la vista pudo darse cuenta de que la estructura era inmensa y fácilmente se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, embelesada por la vista no dio cuenta de que una nueva ola se aproximaba hacia ella, estaba preparada para usas sus poderes pero era demasiado tarde.

Y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero Lugo con todas sus fuerzas para subir a flote a la superficie y lo que vio fue algo espeluznante. El volcán de repente hizo erupción, a lo lejos viajaban rápidamente las cenizas acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella, temerosa por el mal presentimiento que tenía volvió a crear otro suelo de hielo para volver a la playa, antes de que ese volcán hiciera erupción.

Y esa maldita parvada de cuervos apareció de repente, formando de nuevo a la figura encapuchada que había estado atormentándola en sus pesadillas meses atrás, los relámpagos serpenteaban los cielos sin cesar y la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad.

― ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU?!... ―gritaba la peli platina fuerte para hacer notar su voz en medio de la ruidosa tormenta. ― ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI?!

La figura encapucha le miraba con un atisbo de burla, casi riéndose en su cara. Como respuesta alzo uno de sus brazos y señalo el horizonte donde el volcán ya había hecho erupción y la lava rápidamente había consumido el océano como si mágicamente hubiesen reemplazado la titánica masa de agua por una de lava. La figura rio una risotada siniestra, casi como si escuchara un chillido y se materializo en es aparvada de cuervos que habían huido del lugar.

Desesperada la reina lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, pero la lava continuaba con su inmisericorde marcha sin que los rayos de hielo le afectasen en lo más mínimo dispuesta a consumir todo a su paso sin que nadie que la detenga, desesperada la joven corrió, viendo como los arboles ardían en llamas y la lava estaba pisándole los talones.

De pronto se topó con uno enorme muro de piedra, sus ojos miraron por todas partes pero todo lo que veía era ese enorme muro de roca que claramente le impedía escapar, tumbando de pavor la reina lanzaba más rayos de hielo, pero estos nada podían hacer para impedir el paso de la lava, las piernas de ella perdieron la fortaleza para sostenerla, las lágrimas escurrían por sus delicadas mejillas, hasta que la lava hizo realizo su réquiem. Resignándose a su final

Elsa había quedado unos cuantos minutos en la cama, apretando las sabanas con fuerza y con impotencia, ¿Por qué cada vez que esa pesadilla asentase sus sueños se sentía de lo más real? ¿Era una clase de presagio o una maldición? y en caso de que fuera una maldición ¿La encapuchada que había entrado a su celda tuvo algo que ver? porque a estas alturas, Elsa estaba cada vez más convencida de que esa encapuchada era real y había entrado a su celda.

Era momento de encontrar respuestas.

* * *

**Bueno, que puedo decir, esto es algo que quería sacarme de la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, pero quizás encuentren unas cuantas referencias a los tráilers de la película 2, eso fue improvisado ¡Lo juro por mi mamita! En fin espero que les haya gustado este prologo y espero que no los haya confundido… mucho, si es así, conforme avance el fic las dudas que tengan se irán esclareciendo y se darán cuenta de porque llame este fic "**_**Géminis**_**" **

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. Aviva mis ganas por escribir.**


End file.
